jth_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City
LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City was a series in the Post-Hogwarts Timeline starring Batman, Robin, and guest starring several other Justice League members. A new LEGO Batman project was needed to set up some plot points for LEGO Justice League 4. A pilot episode was released in Summer 2014, and a ten-episode season was greenlit for 2015. The series went on hiatus after seven of these episodes were completed, and would be cancelled the following year. The final three episodes that had begun production aired sporadically in the following months. Production Development In January of 2015, Ryan pitched to Jack an idea for a comedic LEGO Batman series that did not directly tie in to the main events of the Post-Hogwarts timeline. Jack liked the idea, but was unsure if there was time in the slate to make a weekly, episodic series. A pilot episode was created, written by the duo and animated by Jack. Plans on a full season were developed before the pilot was even finished. The decision was made to have the series focus on Jason Todd's training, and establish new characters for LEGO Justice League 4. Plans for many episodes were developed. However, during that summer Ryan left JTH Studios. Jack decided to continue working on the show, but decided to have many of the episodes be more tonally similar to the LEGO Justice League series. Many of the original plans for episodes had to be pushed back to a second season, which also began development. Ryan agreed to act as a creative consultant on the more lighthearted second season. The only episodes that were directly influenced by Ryan besides the pilot were episodes 4, 6, and 7. Brickheroesfilms replaced Ryan as a producer and associate writer on the show. Shooting and release A plan was made for the first two seasons. Episodes 2-4 would air in the first quarter of 2015, then episodes 5-7 would air in the second quarter. LEGO Justice League 4 would be finished in the third quarter, and the final three episodes would air in the fourth quarter. Season 2, which was in early development, would air in the second half of 2016. This schedule would soon fall apart, however. Episodes 2-4 were animated between January-March, and were edited and released in March-April. Episodes 5-7 were shot between June and July, and were edited and aired within August to September. LEGO Justice League 4 would not be released until August 2016, when Season 2 was originally scheduled to start airing. The final three episodes of season one are still in production. This hiatus was planned, but not planned to be this long. Cancellation After the release of the show's seventh episode, it was nearly a year before the prolonged hiatus on the show ended. It was during this hiatus that the decision was made to cancel the show after just one season, despite plans for a second season and even very early plans for a third season had been developed. This decision was reached through a number of factors, including a lack of time, a lack of enthusiasm from the creators, as well as lukewarm viewership. While the pilot exceeded expectations, the following five episodes barely even received an average number of views. Episode 7: A Hero Rises, actually underperformed, despite being considered one of the better episodes. At the time, plans for future seasons were being kept tightly under wraps. At the JTH Studios 5 Year Lifestream, Jack declared that the final three episodes that had been publicly announced would be the show's final episodes. Plans for a second season were being dropped, though it was made clear that one day the show could gain a second season, or a similar or sequel series could be made, but plans for that were not visible in the foreseeable future. The show's story would continue to be told in two more Justice League sequels. Episodes The ten episodes of the series were billed as "Season 1" when future seasons were planned, but with the series cancellation they are now addressed by the "waves" they were released in. Pilot (June 2014) *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 1: Pilot Wave 1 (March-April 2015) *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 2: Martian Manhunter *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 3: World's Finest *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 4: Aggressive Expansion Wave 2 (August-September 2015) *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 5: The Last Shot *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 6: Introduce a Little Anarchy *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 7: A Hero Rises Wave 3 (September 2016-February 2017) *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 8: The Brave and the Bald *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 9: Fear Will Find You *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 10: Why Do We Fall? Cast *JTH Studios as Batman/Alfred/Silas Stone/Hobo Joe/Bane/The Scarecrow/Various *Joebor1777 as Robin/Martian Manhunter *LegoDude2011 as The Joker *LordStarScream100 as Nightwing/Sinestro/STAR Labs Worker *Jackson Trent as The Flash/The Penguin/Man-Bat *BRICKHEROESFILMS as Dev-Em/Harvey Dent *JTLC Productions as Cyborg *TTLEGOFilms as Joker Goon 1/Mr. Freeze *Gollum T as General Zod *Inferno Productions as Killer Croc *Little Penguin Productions as Front Desk Guy *Skinny Zach Films as Lex Luthor *Aubreystudios82 as Lex Luthor Jr. Trivia *Episodes 1-7 take place between LEGO Justice League 3 and LEGO Justice League 4, and episodes 8-10 took place after LEGO Justice League 4. *The series was originally pitched by Ryan, but after he left JTH Studios very few of his ideas were kept in place, such as the campy and satirical tone, which is present in certain episodes but largely keeps the tone of the Justice League Series. He directly was involved with the Pilot episode as well as parts of Aggressive Expansion. He was also part of the story team for the midseason finale episodes (Introduce a Little Anarchy and a Hero Rises as were many other of the classmates at the school the creators attended at the time, who listened and gave input on the concept). Ryan is credited as a creative consultant in several episodes, even if he was not directly involved with that particular episode. *The series established Cyborg, Plastic Man, and Martian Manhunter for Justice League 4.